


doors

by trulyfine (ssstrychnine)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssstrychnine/pseuds/trulyfine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>baekhyun talks to plants, kyungsoo shuts doors</p>
            </blockquote>





	doors

Baekhyun is used to Kyungsoo shutting doors in his face. It happens for a thousand reasons, he’s too loud or too touchy or too _much_ . Baekhyun doesn’t care. In fact, he likes it, because Kyungsoo’s face is always the same before he does it, his eyes flat, his lips pressed together, an expression that is just so _Kyungsoo_ that Baekhyun can only love it. Sometimes he presses his face to the door, squishing his nose against the cold wood.

“I love you,” he calls through the keyhole. “I love you.”  
  
“I hate you,” Kyungsoo calls from inside, because he knows what Baekhyun is expecting. “I hate you.”  
  
Baekhyun is charmed. It’s always been like this. He’s always found himself wanting to push back when Kyungsoo tells him not to. He wants to see his lips parted, eyes wide, that little part of him that is still surprised, even now, when Baekhyun goes too far. Kyungsoo is sleeping, this time, though it’s the middle of the day. He’s been filming all night and Baekhyun will let him sleep, of course, and he’ll only press his palm to the door for a moment, before leaving. He wants to open the door, he wants to slip under the covers with him, cold sheets against bare legs. He wants to tell him to have sweet dreams.  
  
“Dream of me,” he says, out loud, to Sehun’s precious Venus fly trap, sitting on the windowsill in the kitchen. Baekhyun secretly calls it Kyungsoo because it’s small and cute and angry.  
  
“Talking to your boyfriend again?” asks Minseok, walking passed him to the fridge. “Is Kyungsoo sleeping?”  
  
Baekhyun scowls. Perhaps he’s not so secretive as he thought, though Minseok is always supernaturally aware of the comings and goings of their dorms. Perhaps he’ll have to bribe him for his silence. He leaves the kitchen, fluttering a hand across Minseok’s shoulder, and Minseok laughs and Baekhyun hates him, just a little bit, for always knowing everything.

He never knows what to do with himself when they have no schedule. He plays games and he sleeps and he exercises. He wanders around the dorms and argues with himself about whether or not he should go through the hassle of going out. He doesn’t have time to visit his family. He doesn’t have time to do anything really. He plays games and he sleeps and he exercises. He thinks about what Kyungsoo might taste like. Probably something warm, like chocolate or caramel or cinnamon and chili. He would leave the house if Kyungsoo was with him, he has a way of making Baekhyun feel safer.

  
❁❁❁  
  


Kyungsoo always waits for Baekhyun to open the door. He stands there, his palm pressed to the cold wood, and he waits for Baekhyun to push the door open and find him there. It might tell him something that Kyungsoo can’t say out loud, that he’s always waiting, that he wants Baekhyun to keep him awake forever, even when he hasn't slept in days. But he never does it, he keeps their invisible boundaries, and Kyungsoo retreats.  
  
“I love you,” he hears, soft and muffled, Baekhyun teasing. “I love you.”  
  
“I hate you,” he calls back, his own version of the same thing, his heart beating so hard it makes no sense that he's even conscious. “I hate you.”

He doesn’t fall asleep immediately, even though he’s so tired he can’t see straight. He undresses, he sleeps in a t-shirt and underwear usually, he lies on top of the quilt, stares at the ceiling. He has his own room for the first time in years and it’s strange, a little bit lonely, a little bit cold. But mostly it’s clear and bright like cut glass, his own small space, completely under his control like almost nothing else is. It’s made him consider getting an apartment too, moving out of the dorms entirely, putting down roots in some quiet place. He wants to ask Baekhyun if he’ll come with him, not quiet at all, but comfortable. He doesn’t think it would be a strange request, they’ve lived together for so long. He wants to ask Baekhyun to share a home with him and a bedroom with him and a bed with him. The paint on the ceiling is peeling a little. He shuts his eyes and falls asleep.

It still surprises him, how often he dreams of Baekhyun, even though it’s been happening for so long now. He’s almost always soft in his dreams, faint impressions of his hands and his smile and the wisps of his hair, curling like shadows. They’re always touching in this shadow place, hands entwined, Baekhyun’s mouth pressed to his neck. He can always feel him smiling, even when he can’t see his face. There are other dreams, the sort that are stark and hot and the air feels like electricity, much sharper than shadow, and he wakes up knowing that if Baekhyun opened the door then he wouldn’t be able to control himself. He likes those too and early on, when he first started liking Baekhyun, he liked those best. He thinks that he prefers softness now.

He wakes up in the early evening, pulls on sweatpants, stumbles into the kitchen. Baekhyun is there, scowling at a house plant, mumbling to himself.

“Did Sehun’s plant offend you?” he asks, smothering a yawn. Baekhyun startles like he’s been struck by lightning, almost knocking the plant over he pulls away from it so fast. Kyungsoo wants to hold his hand until his heart slows down. He opens the fridge instead, breathes in the in cold air.  
  
“Ah, you know, it could...” Baekhyun stumbles over his words. “It could catch more flies, really.”  
  
“There are almost never flies here. I think Lee sajangnim has forbidden it.”  
  
“Sehunnie must catch the flies himself to feed it.”  
  
Kyungsoo takes juice from the fridge and two glasses from a cupboard. He pours them both a drink and they move together to the living room. Baekhyun is twitchy, more than usual, he keeps bumping Kyungsoo’s shoulder with his own. Kyungsoo is half asleep still and it makes him smile. He pushes back. He runs his hand through his hair, sits closer to Baekhyun than he needs to.

“Did you sleep well?” Baekhyun asks, his voice dipping low. He wets his lower lip with his tongue. Kyungsoo finishes the last of his juice in one gulp, trying to focus on the taste of oranges instead of the way his throat is tight and his lips are dry.

“I have filming again tonight,” he sighs. “What... what did you do today?”

“I waited for you to wake up,” Baekhyun smiles, shuts his eyes for a moment, like there’s sun shining on his face. “I talked to Minseok hyung about falling in love.”  
  
“With him?”  
  
“No,” Baekhyun’s smile widens. He looks so _happy_ . “He knows everything about all of us, did you know that?”  
  
Kyungsoo doesn’t reply. He’s trying to figure out what Baekhyun’s talking about, what he means by smiling, what he means by licking his lips, what he means being warm against Kyungsoo’s side. _Minseok knows everything about all of us_ . Kyungsoo licks his lips, runs a finger around the rim of his glass. There is a buzzing in his ears, a quiet hum of feeling, white noise that will get louder if this goes wrong and louder still if it goes right.  
  
“Did he tell you anything about me?” he asks, quietly.  
  
“He told me...” Baekhyun bites his lip. His hands won’t stop moving in his lap, fingers twisting together then palms pressed to his thighs. Kyungsoo watches this anxiety, the way he plucks at the fabric of his jeans, the way his fingers slip through air like he’s playing some invisible piano. He takes a breath and reaches across, tugs on his wrists until he gives in and turns toward him. Kyungsoo takes one of his hands in his, braids their fingers together. All he can hear is white noise, all he can feel is Baekhyun’s pulse where their wrists are touching. “He told me you like me,” says Baekhyun. His smile is like sunshine, breaking across his face like he can’t control it, like he’s never been so happy before. Kyungsoo’ squeezes his hand.  
  
“Of course,” he says. “I could’ve told you that.”  
  
“But you didn’t.”  
  
“You never asked.”

Kyungsoo looks away to hide how much he’s smiling too but almost instantly Baekhyun’s hand is at his jaw, pulling him back. Kyungsoo’s lips brush Baekhyun’s palm. He takes a breath, licks his lips, his tongue touches Baekhyun’s palm too, for a fraction of a second. He kind of wants to laugh. He kind of wants to push Baekhyun back against the couch cushions. He kind of wants to know what Baekhyun would feel like under him, their thighs pressed together, his hands on Baekhyun’s chest, his fingernails dragging against skin as he unbuttoned his shirt. He clears his throat and Baekhyun’s hand drops from his cheek. Baekhyun laughs, a rough, fluttering sound, like he’s halfway close to hysteria. _Me too_ , thinks Kyungsoo, and he swallows. They’re still holding hands, fingers tangled together in Kyungsoo’s lap. They stay like that until Kyungsoo has to leave. 

 

❁❁❁

  
Baekhyun is used to Kyungsoo shutting doors in his face. He doesn’t mind it, it’s just the way Kyungsoo shows he cares, like he would never get that annoyed with someone he didn’t love. Baekhyun tests this out in their new apartment, following him around as he unpacks cardboard boxes, fills bookshelves, straightens linen. He knows that Kyungsoo thinks he packed wrong and that now he’s unpacking wrong and he plays it up a little, pushing piles of his belongings into corners and then dusting his hands off like that’s where they’ll stay, in all their clutter. Kyungsoo is sitting on the floor, sorting through clothing, and his eyes narrow a little and he taps a finger to his lower lip and his unpacking gets a little fiercer, a little more ruthlessly organised.  
  
“I know what you’re doing,” he says, getting to his feet to hangs his shirts in the closet. All of them sit perfectly on stark, wooden hangers, and he runs a lint roller down everything before he puts it away even though all of his clothing made the move in garment bags.  
  
“We should get a dog,” says Baekhyun, watching Kyungsoo’s grip on the lint roller tighten. “A big, fluffy one.”  
  
“If you bring a puppy home and it gets fur everywhere I'll make it so they’ll never find your body.”  
  
“We can call it Chanyeol.”  
  
“You should hang that shirt.”  
  
“I like it better when it’s wrinkled.”  
  
“Baekhyun.”

“What?”

“Come here.”

Baekhyun is smiling when Kyungsoo kisses him. Smiling when Kyungsoo bites his lower lip, smiling when Kyungsoo’s hand falls to his neck, his thumb curving along the line of his jaw. Smiling when Kyungsoo pulls away and then leans back in and kisses his cheek, his nose, the palm of his hand.

“No, Soo, you’re supposed to kick me out,” Baekhyun whines, wrinkling his nose, turning his head to bite at Kyungsoo’s palm which is still pressed to Baekhyun’s neck.

“What? Why?”

“So I can scratch at the door and say ‘I love you, I love you’ and then you’ll say...”

“I hate you, I hate you,” says Kyungsoo, smiling now, eyes soft and lazy and warm.

“Exactly, and you wait, make me sweat a little bit, and then you open the door and we fuck on top of all the nicely folded sheets you have here.”   

Kyungsoo laughs then, all smiling eyes and his heart in his mouth and happiness in the relaxed line of his shoulders. Baekhyun loves him the most like this, which is saying something, because Baekhyun loves him a lot always. He reaches out and tugs at a piece of his hair that has fallen across his forehead and Kyungsoo’s laughter turns to a smile, no less lovely, just different.

“We can definitely do that last part,” he says, slow and low, and Baekhyun shivers a little, laughs a little, and throws himself into Kyungsoo’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for a prompt on tumblr! im uuuh @tabeorin ! say hello maybe ! thank you for reading thank you thank you.


End file.
